


Parallel Lines go on Forever and so Will I (I’ll make them pay)

by hiimaprofessionalfangirl



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, I have no idea how to tag, Mostly prose theres legit no dialogue, Ngl aren’t all fanfics for this story technically canon divergence since it isn’t near done yet?, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), kinda not really tho, kinda spoilers? I think?, lots and lots of parallels are being drawn, this is shit but imma post it anyway, tommys low key turning into Wilbur lmaooo, uhhh i dont think i have any trigger warnings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimaprofessionalfangirl/pseuds/hiimaprofessionalfangirl
Summary: Tommy is back on Tubbos side but when he looks at Tommy he can only see Wilbur.Tommy doesn’t necessarily think this is a bad thing.And everyone else is finally starting to draw the parallels that have been there for a while.(Disclaimer, I haven’t seen the streams from the 5th, only clips and short summaries)Basically a glorified character study/prose. Also kind of a Tommy Villain arc.I also address Fundys daddy issues for a couple minutes
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 209





	Parallel Lines go on Forever and so Will I (I’ll make them pay)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel like this doesn’t need to be said but, this is all about the CHARACTERS that the ccs play not the actual ccs, k, cool
> 
> I didn’t watch yesterdays streams, this is a vague interpretation of what I’ve heard second hand, more of a character study than anything. Not exactly vibing with canon at the moment but I was thinking about the few clips I saw and how Tommy is kinda starting to use others like he’s been used and brain was like. “Yes the Wilbur parallels are popping off.” And how much i would love for Tommy to have a villain arc already, cause mans has too much trauma and deserves to go off. The poet in me really came out in this work lmao.

Tommy is back and on their side and when Tubbo looks at him he’s starting to see Wilbur in his place. 

Maybe it’s Wilbur’s bloodstained, patched up coat he died in hanging from Tommy’s shoulders. 

_ He needed some way of staying warm on the cold nights in Logestedshire. _

Maybe it’s how his hairs gotten long enough to curl like Wilburs and the bright gold has faded to a dulled blond that doesn’t shine in the sunlight. 

_ He didn’t exactly have a long enough time with anything sharp to cut it and malnutrition has left his hair dark.  _

_ Part of Tommy doesn’t mind looking like Wilbur, he relishes in it. _

Maybe it’s how willingly he traded one ally for another based on who benefitted him the most.

_Tommy learned from those around him who were succeeding, and realized that using people was the only way to get ahead_.

_That part doesn’t remind Tubbo of Wilbur it reminds him of Dream._

Tubbo shudders away the thought, as he quietly looks to Tommy. 

Maybe it’s the way he uses his words to cut and slice with only the intention of hurting. Maybe it’s how the words cut deep.

_ It’s cause they have enough truth to them to hurt. _

Tubbo realizes what it is that really reminds him of Wilbur.

It’s the crazed look in Tommy’s eyes. The look of a man with nothing to lose. The look of a man who has one goal and will stop at nothing to obtain it.

That look is identical to the one Wilbur hadin his eyes in the weeks leading up to the explosion. 

It scares Tubbo.

It scares Tubbo more to see the look in Tommy’s eyes, because before Tommy had few limits and only held back on occasion.

This Tommy won’t hold back.

Though he has allies who are less powerful than the ones Wilbur had, Tommy is more skilled than Wilbur.

_ Allies is a loose word, Tommy will use whoever he can to get his discs back, he cares not for loyalty anymore, it’s gotten him nowhere.  _

While Wilburs weapons were his words and allies, Tommy’s weapon is himself. A boy raised on the front lines, who’s only ever been used by people he thought loved him. The only person the god amongst them fears. Tommy was feared before he lost everything. 

He’s more feared now that the people have seen what loss has done to him. 

And part of Tubbo can’t quite bring himself to care because he has Tommy back, a broken, burned and bitter Tommy, but Tommy nonetheless.

—

Some days Fundy will see Tommy walking and from a distance he thinks its Wilbur.

Until he turns his head and its bright blue eyes looking at Fundy, not deep brown one that both scream at him that he is loved and that he is a disgrace. 

When he looks at Fundy Tommys eyes aren’t as bright as they once were, they are dulled by loss and betrayal. 

Sometimes Fundy ponders how alike he and Tommy are, always chasing after the attention of Wilbur, going to war for a man who maybe once cared for them, but in the end they are both tools to be used for his own gain. 

Wilbur never had the decency to say goodbye to his son. 

Fundy thinks it’s better than putting him in charge of a country he was about to blow up under his feet. 

Fundy wonders how he and Tommy went from the people most loved by Wilbur to the two people he worked his hardest to destroy in the end. 

In some way the both of them lost a father when Wilbur died. 

Fundy knows Wilbur is the one who raised Tommy, not Phil. He knows Tommy was close with Techno in Pogtopia, he wonders how much it must have hurt to have your brother tell you to die like a hero and not apologize for it once. 

Fundy and Tommy are two parallel lines running alongside each other, Fundy forever hungry for attention from authority that he never got and Tommy starved for affection from a family who has molded him into a weapon. 

They haven’t spoken of it once. 

Some days Fundy looks at Tommy and sees his father and it scares him, because the last time someone in their family lost it, a country was wiped off the map. 

—

The people of the Dream SMP have long memories.

They remember Wilbur after he lost everything.

They wonder how much Tommy, the boy wonder raised in war, who spent months alone with his beloved older brother who was spiraling into madness, who was told to die like a hero by his other brother whom he idolized, who was cast out by his best friend in the world, they wonder how much he will destroy the world to get the only thing he can let himself still care for.

_ He reminds them all so much of Wilbur. _

But with Wilbur, no one could entirely tell he was spiraling until he was at the bottom, the only person who truly knew was his baby brother, who could do nothing to stop him.

With Tommy they watched him get cast out, watched him lose everything, forgetting the path of his older brother, and how alike the two are.

_ And how willing Tommy always was to follow Wilbur. _

The people of the Dream SMP may have long memories, but they seem to forget how much Tommy parallels Wilbur.

Tommy will burn the world down and use people as much as he pleases to get what he wants and no one is going to stop him. 

Tommy will become the brother he loved so much, and will laugh when people compare the two.

Maybe he’s doomed to always follow in his family’s footsteps,

But he can’t find it in himself to give a damn.

_ They all will reap the hate they’ve sown on judgement day.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I’m not vibing with canon atm. Doesn’t make sense narratively for Tommy to switch sides if u ask me. Probs wont be watching todays streams. Sorry if this comes across as kinda scatterbrained, its my second day back at school and my minds all over the place. I’ve been working on a big “Phil n Techno find out how much trauma Tommy has and i shit all over Dream and Wilburs characters” piece on and off since the 16th, idk if I’ll ever properly finish it so maybe keep an eye out for that. It’s already a monster of a piece so yup. N e ways if I do write anything outside of that its not gonna be canon compliant, cause I’m kinda vibin over here with AUs and Antarctic Empire arcs.
> 
> EDIT: I very much like how today ended up, don’t like the way we got here but I like this “ending” cause it leaves open lots of possibilities. Again, hate these fuckers for messin with my SBI FD but so be it.


End file.
